Hiya Ginny
by LakshmiPotter
Summary: Harry is distracted at work by a redheaded colleague and finds himself interrupted by the subject of his thoughts. One-Shot, Fluff. Rater PG for mild language.


Disclaimer: these characters are the brainchild of JK Rowling and I hold no claims over them etc etc.

o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>

Hiya Ginny

_Why have I suddenly taken to leaving my office door open all the time? Why have I repositioned my desk so that I can see anyone who passes in the hall? And why, do you ask, I start every time I hear the clicking of heels down the corridor?_

_Would you believe me if I said it's just good auror instincts—preventing an unseen attack?_

_Yeah. I knew you were too smart to believe that. Truth is, I'm hoping to get a glimpse of the newest redheaded member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. And no, I'm not talking about Ron. _

_Why, of all places, was she assigned here? Didn't Gringotts need any more curse-breakers fresh from advanced counter-spell training? Surely St. Mungo's could have used a spell-reversal or hex-removal expert! But no, here she is, assigned to the forensics department just down the hall from the auror offices. And as you see, from my clear pre-occupation with research for our next assignment, I am not at all distracted from my work by the presence of one Miss Ginevra Weasley._

_You silly git. You should have taken the chance while you were still at Hogwarts and she was mooning over you. How the tables have turned. But then, you can't blame me, I did have rather more important things on my mind at the time—like, how to defeat Tom Riddle. But now that that's done—and very thoroughly, if I may so congratulate myself—I see only too well how dense I've been over the years. How could I have so long neglected to notice the most charming, clever, and thoughtful witch I know, not to mention the dead sexiest! Merlin, wouldn't she hex me to Borra Borra if she knew some of the dreams I've had of late! And believe me, the woman's got moxie. She'd really do it too! _

_But to be fair, I can't control what goes through my head when I'm sleeping. _

_Well, ok, I could work a little harder on my occlumency. The truth is, though, those dreams are what get me through the daytime reality. Now don't get all shocked, they're not all R-rated. Last night I had this really amazing and totally pure one—we were lying in a field somewhere (stop laughing! I know the open field is trite, but hey, this is my dream?) Anyway, her head was resting on my shoulder and her fingers were intertwined with my free hand. Pretty tame, see? The thing about it that was so powerful, was this overwhelming feeling of absolute contentment. It wasn't over-abounding joy or extreme elation in any sense…it was just—Right. Tranquil. Satisfying. _

_I think I'll be able to live off that feeling for months. It might even get me through another one of those torturous dinners at the Burrow with her and Theodore Nott making googly eyes at each other over Molly's Shepherd's Pie. I mean, a Slytherin, for crying out loud. I know he always rejected the dark side, but that doesn't change the fact that he's still a Slytherin! Hmph. Ginny never did have house loyalty in her dating patterns did she? And anyway, the guy scarily resembles a rabbit. (Note to self: Check Animagi Registry to see if Nott is listed.) And it's not that I put much stock in looks, but if you top it off with the fact that he is so incredibly dry—next to Ginny's vibrancy, talking to him is like being back in Binns' class. _

_But a bloke can hope can't he? Hermione did say their relationship was on the rocks. After she finally fixed up Luna and Neville, she has considered herself the authority on relationships. Then again, I suspect marriage to Ron gives one a whole lot of authority on how to manage relationships!_

_If only I could get her alone somewhere…make her forget about Nott…see how much better I am for her… _

_Who am I kidding? She's way out of my league. Half the single guys at the ministry are just jumping at the chance to ask her out. Why should she choose me? _

_Because I'm the only one who really loves her. Who really sees more than a pretty face, that's why! And I know her better than any of them. Who else knows what she's been through better than I do? And anyway, her family already adores me—that has to count for something, right? _

_Fine, then I'm resolved. Next time I see her, I'll do it. I'll ask her out. _

Bang Harry slammed his fist on the table with decisiveness.

"Tough case, eh Harry?"

Oh Merlin, how long has she been standing there? Did she hear me?…Wait, get a grip, she can't read your thoughts. Or can she? Those expressive eyes—I think she can see into my soul.

"Hullo Ginny." Harry said, standing up. "Er, yeah, you could say that… To what do I owe this pleasure?" _To what do I owe this pleasure? I sound like I'm channelling Sir Cadogan. Cripes. Good one Harry. Hey, but she's smiling at me! Merlin, she's beautiful. I love the way one side of her mouth goes up higher than the other when she's really happy. It's such a perfect imperfection. _

"Mum flooed me about Sunday dinner. She wants to know if we're both still on."

"Oh, yeah, of course. I wouldn't miss it!" _Did I just sound a little too enthusiastic? She must think I'm off my rocker. _"And you?"

"Yep. Charlie's coming into town to do give some demonstrations on Dragon-handling for the Care of Magical Creatures classes. So I think Fred, George, and Percy and Penelope will join us for dinner too."

"Wow, a big group. Just like old times. We're only missing Bill and Fleur. What is that—eleven people?"

"Ten, actually."

_Ten? Did I miscount? Or does she mean that…? No, it's too good to be true._ "Ah, I was sure Hermione wasn't on-call at Saint Mungo's this weekend." _Did that sound nonchalant enough?_

"No no…er, well, Theo won't be there…We broke up actually"

_YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! _"Oh I'm sorry Gin" _YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!_

"Don't be. I'm not. Really, I'm not. He was sweet, but increasingly we found that we just didn't have much in common"

_Right. Which is a nice way of saying he was extremely boring._ "Well, I'm glad you're not too upset about it. I hate to see you unhappy." _Oh Merlin, did I just say that aloud? How cheesy. Well, it's true though. I do hate to see her unhappy. Hey! Is she blushing…or maybe it's just that Weasley ruddiness._

"Thanks… Er, so I'll just let mum know you'll be there. Sorry to bother you."

"Oh, you never bother me Gin" _I definitely need to get out more. Or get some new lines! ok ok, find someway to stall, wait, no, don't go. Um, what should I say, what should I say?_ "Listen, er, I know you have plans for Sunday, but what are you doing the rest of the weekend?" _Or the rest of your life for that matter?_

"I don't have much planned to be honest. What can I do for you Harry?"

_Great. She thinks I want a favour. This is going well. But oh, that beautiful smile again._ "Well, nothing, actually, except…giving me the pleasure of your company." _………Shite. She's not saying anything. Why isn't she saying anything? She's waiting for me to continue…shite. I guess I have to really do this. Dammit Harry, you're supposed to be a Gryffindor. Brave, Courageous, all that stuff. Ok. Deep breath. _"Well, er, it's probably one of the last nice weekends of the summer, and I thought it might be nice to…er…go to the sea shore, and maybe, you know, have a picnic or something, and er…well, I can't think of anyone I'd like to do that with more, so that's why I am asking you. So, er, would you like to go? With me I mean?"_ Oh Merlin, I'm babbling like an idiot. Her smile has disappeared. She must be trying to let me down easy._

"You mean, like…how do you mean?"

"Well, like a date—thing." _Oh for the love of Godric Gryffindor, I want to sink through the floor. Maybe I can pretend someone slipped me a love potion._

"I'd love to."

_Wait. What? Did she just--? _"Really? I mean, you with me, not you with Ron's best mate."

"Yes really. With you, as Harry."

_SCORE! Oh I must look ridiculous with this grin plastered across my face. Who cares. She said yes! Oh Merlin, she's touching my hand. Ok, calm calm._ "So, um, I'll apparate over to your flat about 11am?"

"Sounds great. I'm looking forward to it."

_Did she just squeeze my hand? Oh Merlin. I can't wait to go to sleep tonight. Ok, she's definitely blushing now._ "So am I."

"Well, er, I had better get back to work."

"Right, yeah, me too." _I'm sure I'll be able to focus on work now!_

"Right, so, er, bye Harry"

_Hiya Ginny._

o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o>o

Hope you all enjoyed my first attempt at a Harry/Ginny fic. If people are interested I can write a sequel featuring the aforementioned date, or Ginny's POV or something.

Cheers,  
Lakshmi


End file.
